The Ten Brothers of Maple Story
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Maple Story is a peaceful planet, much like Earth. Nothing ever happens. But when ten brothers are blessed with the powers of the Admin, Maple Story is never going to return to it's normal state again.
1. Introductions

**(A/N) **

**I've been longing to write this story for a long time. I think we should introduce the characters first. Yeah. So pardon me if you think characters should be introduced in the story. **

**Main Characters: **

Benjamin – Eldest Brother

Benny – 2nd Brother

Jin – 3rd Brother

Nova – 4th Brother

Robin – 5th Brother

Gabriel Jen a.k.a G.J – 6th Brother

Smarty – 7th Brother

Sky – 8th Brother

Richard – 9th Brother

Rick – 10th Brother

**Other Characters: **

Other characters will be featured in the story.

**(A/N) Yeah, other characters will be featured in the story. I can't think of any 'other characters' now, my mind's blank. And I've got a poor sickness of amnesia currently. **


	2. Prologue

**(A/N) **

**This is NOT Chapter 1. It is the Prologue. I dunno whether it is really a kind of prologue or not, so correct me. **

Billions of years ago in the 10th Century, the Alien Alliance attacked a planet. This was a peaceful and normal planet, none other than Maple Story. The civilians received the head of the Alien Alliance's warning message, and proceeded to preparing for the war that could destroy their planet, and make it extinct.

The God who created Maple Story, the Admin, awoke from his slumber and created ten beings of strength and power to assist the civilians. The two races engaged in war, destroying the Admin in the process.

All hope wasn't lost, however. The ten beings began demonstrating their powers on the aliens, banishing almost a million aliens siding with the Alien Alliance to the depths of Hell. The head of the Alien Alliance was, however, stronger and more powerful than last time, having absorbed the Admin's power, and wiped out the ten beings.

Now, there was no chance of winning, and the Alien Alliance wiped out the Maple Story race completely. They fought thoroughly, but still lost, due to the wipeout of the ten beings, who possessed the Admin's prowess.

Now, in the 21st Century, no one ever knew of their ancestors' war, but little do they know, the Alien Alliance still remember the war from the past, and are preparing for another attack for the planet Maple Story…..

The ten beings who were destroyed used all their power to escape from their bodies, and return to Maple Story, searching for the ten other destined humans who will this time protect the world….

**(A/N) I hope it's cool. I wish I could follow DarnedNoob's example =P. And if you asked me whether I copied, I'll admit that I copied a little from the Gransazers storyline. The Gransazers were shown in 2004, but I still have the VCDs. =D Chapter 1 will be out soon. **


	3. Alien Alliance strikes again

**(A/N)**

**Here is Chapter 1. Mind you, I should be training my Runescape account. And does anyone know what is the Evil Bob random event? I've heard so much about it and Evil Bob haven't approached me yet…. But I'm sure it's not anything nice . =_=**

The alarm clock rang until it cracked. "Wake up!!!" a voice screamed, and I sat up immediately. "Get to work, sleepyhead!" shrieked a familiar voice. My eyes shot open. I saw my younger brother, Benny was trying to shake me up.

"Phew, I've been trying to wake you up for ages! I've tried ringing a dozen alarm clocks and pouring a dozen buckets of cold water down your head, but it didn't work." Benny groaned wearily, and stood up. "Well, let's get to work. Meet us downstairs after you've changed, Benjamin."

I nodded and dived into my closet as Benny was walking out of the door.

Let me explain, I am any other normal teenager living with nine other brothers of mine in Henesys town, in the planet of Maple Story. In my opinion, Maple Story was a boring planet where nothing ever happens. No magic, no super powers, no monsters, no aliens, all that stuff. Well, there is magic, but it always has some logical explanation. I wanted real magic.

Anyway, back to the subject. Oh shoot. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Benjamin Bellamy, and the eldest of the ten brothers. You'd probably thought I was the smallest brother. That's what I think too.

Anyway, I landed with a big thud on my gigantic closet. I was surrounded by clothes, clothes, and more clothes. I decided I couldn't decide of what I would be wearing, so I jumped out of my closet and snatched at the fashion magazine for guys only. I flipped through the pages.

Finally, a minute later, I stopped flipping and stared at the page. The headlines screamed, 'Latest Fashion as of the month of March.' I spotted a funky-looking red suit with black stripes that was fit for a member of a boy band. I dived into my closet again and searched frantically for the suit.

"Hey!! If you have a speed potion that makes you do things faster, drink it down now!" a voice yelled at me angrily from downstairs. That'd be my 3rd brother, Jin. He always fly into a bad temper whenever he was… well, angry. "Coming!" I hissed, as I settled down to search again.

Finally, I spotted the latest fashion suit and dragged it out of the closet and changed into it. "I'm done!" I called, as I charged out of my room and slammed the door. I hurried down the stairs.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jin grumbled. "Oh, this." I grinned, tapping my finger on my suit.

_**In the heavens….**_

"Bad news! The Alien Alliance is back!" the 1st God of Respect, nicknamed God Sensor One due to his amazing power of sensing things behind his back and his awesome hearing, came barging in suddenly.

"No way. They stopped their attack billions of years ago." the 2nd God of Respect, nicknamed God BigFist Two due to his power to enlarge his fist and deal great damage to his opponents as well as sending his fists off his arms so that they can attack from far away, twisted his fingers nervously, hoping what God Sensor One was sprouting nonsense. _All though he always speak the truth, _God BigFist Two thought. Suddenly, he felt his teeth chattering.

"Yep. I think they would have been destroyed by now." the 3rd God of Respect, nicknamed God Future Three due to his ability to see the future, said in a boring tone as he stretched.

"Yeah, or they are attacking for no reasons." the 4th God of Respect, named God Psychic Four because of his ability to perform psychic tricks and attack with magic instead of melee, said, getting as nervous as God BigFist Two at them moment.

"We'll see for ourselves." God Future Three twirled his finger in the air and soon he created a purple circle with electrical waves running round the circle sides. "Peep at the circle and you'll see the future." God Future Three beckoned to the other Gods of Respect and they opened their eyes wide to see the future-telling circle clearly.

"Me Gods! The Alien Alliance has really awakened!" God BigFist Two groaned, as he peered into the future-telling circle. "Look, we are diving down to Maple Story! Fate says that we look for the destined ones now!" God Sensor One said in surprise, wide-eyed.

"Well, lets go, me brothers." God BigFist Two groaned.

_**Back on Maple Story….**_

"Hey! What's that?" two of my brothers, Nova and Richard pointed in awe at a strange gigantic spacecraft emerging from the clouds. "There's a meteor following the spacecraft!" I shouted in shock.

"A gigantic meteor, you mean." Jin sneered. "Whatever." I turned back to the spacecraft and dangerous meteor. Will the meteor hit the spacecraft?

Suddenly, the two strange things landed on the farm a meter away from our expensive and gigantic dessert shophouse. As soon as the spacecraft and meteor touched the ground, they blasted into flames.

"The show's over?" Rick, the smallest brother, groaned. "No. Look!" Richard pointed a shaky finger. The smoke was clearing, and in the spacecraft and meteor's place stood a alien-like bull. It's laser-red eyes seemed to be watching my every movement. Suddenly, it ran towards us.

The alien bull reached us and began to attack. "What the hell…?" I yelled. "Who are you?!" Nova muttered, as he was thrown onto the ground.

"Me is the Horror Bull, humans! The Alien Alliance have come haunt you all humans again and me, one of the Horror Bulls is hired to kill human! They say you the destined ones and must be killed! I don't care what kind of human you all are, I want kill! Kill then will get salary! Me love salary!" Horror Bull began shooting everything out, and some of his sentences were broken English.

"Me kill you first, human!" Horror Bull pointed a fat finger at me and jumped at me. Suddenly, I could hear his movements in mid-air. _I hear someone moving in mid-air! And yet I can hear it like it is on television…_ I thought and I dodged the attack quickly. _Woah, because I could hear how and where he was going to kick, I managed to avoid that attack! Cool! _I wondered.

There wasn't time to think. I felt tingling around me. _I can sense someone trying to backstab from behind!_ I thought, and leaped into the air quickly. I did a backflip and landed on the ground.

"What's wrong with my senses? It's getting good." I said to no one in particular. Suddenly, my skin tingled again and I heard Horror Bull's quiet footsteps behind me. Then there were no more footsteps, and I heard jumping. I somersaulted back before Horror Bull could kick me from the air.

**(A/N) Ta-da! Power unlocked! LOL… And I got this inspiration from a show, Ten Brothers. The ten brothers all have super powers, but I made the power different. Interested you can go and watch. =) That's it for now! **


	4. Our Special Powers

**(A/N)**

**In this chapter, the brothers discover all their powers. Read on! And thanks for your great reviews. **

"Way to go, Benjy!" my 6th brother, Gabriel Jen known as G.J, cheered. "How the heck did you manage to dodge his lightning-fast attacks?!" my 5th brother, Robin, exclaimed in amazement. I shrugged and jumped into the air as soon as I heard Horror Bull's horns charging at me.

"H..hey!!!" Benny screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Look!" Benny's fist became extra large and he punched Horror Bull with his giant fist. Horror Bull went crashing into a wall.

"Hey look at me!" Nova cried out, and he jumped into the air. He didn't came crashing down. Instead, he was hanging in thin air. "I can fly!" he laughed, then yelled, "watch!" and a purple beam appeared from his palm and hit Horror Bull. Horror Bull screamed as it went tumbling down someone else's house roof.

Screams echoed from the house. "What about me?" Robin asked in disappointment. Soon, he got his answer. "What the?!" Robin's body disappeared and in his place stood a fierce lion. "I can shapeshift!" the lion roared, who was supposedly Robin. Soon, the lion disappeared and Robin came back.

"My turn!" G.J ran at our shophouse wall. "Look out, you will crash into the wall!" I called, although my skin didn't tingle and didn't warn me of any danger. "Don't worry, I've got it covered!" G.J winked as his body touched the wall. Soon, he disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked. "Here! I can go through walls!" G.J smiled happily as he appeared out of the wall again.

Next was my 7th brother, Smarty, which was the cleverest of us all. "What special power do I have?" he asked eagerly. Soon, he disappeared without a trace. "What are you staring at, you guys?" came Smarty's voice from behind me. I jumped, and I could hear Smarty's footsteps going past me.

"We can't see you." I muttered. "I can become invisible!" Smarty realized, as he became visible again. "I just need to think about being invisible, and presto! I'm invisible."

"Nerd." laughed my 8th brother, Sky. Suddenly, he went into the shophouse through the wall, like G.J. "You have the same power as me?!" G.J gasped. "No!!" boomed a voice, and suddenly the shophouse had eyes. "I can possess anything, dead or alive!"

Sky stopped possessing the shophouse and the shophouse returned to it's normal state. "What about me?" Richard asked excitedly. "Ahhh!" he yelled as he looked at me. "Why? Do I have a pimple on my nose?" I joked. "No! I can see a show called Saradomin And Zamorak!" Richard announced.

"That's my favourite show!" G.J muttered. "But the television isn't on me." I scratched my head. Suddenly, Richard stopped looking. "I can see things from far away." he announced.

"That explains!" Rick grinned. "Let's check out my special power." Rick's finger touched Richard's forehead. Then he let go. "You're thinking of watching Saradomin And Zamorak later." Rick said solemnly. Richard opened his eyes wide, exclaiming, "how did you know?"

"I can read minds." Rick tapped his head, grinning. "What about me? Don't I have a special power too?" Jin asked, disappointed. "I'm sure you have." Benny nodded. "I think I know." Jin suddenly smiled slyly, and his index finger appeared. He created a purple circle.

"You can create purple circles? Nothing much." Rick arched an eyebrow. "No, there's more. Look inside." Jin stared, then the purple circle disappeared. He turned to Richard. "You'll get a girlfriend five years later."

"What?! How can you confirm that?" Richard scratched his head. "I can see the future." Jin shrugged. "Hey, here comes Horror Bull!" I yelled, and Horror Bull appeared. "Me take revenge on you humans! You humans stupid!" Horror Bull said angrily.

"Shut the hell up." Sky said, and he went inside Horror Bull's body. "I'm a bull!" Sky laughed, inside Horror Bull. Everybody giggled. "Okay, now, Jin. Look at how we will destroy Horror Bull!" Sky ordered. Jin nodded and created the purple circle again.

"Anyone of us here which has fighting powers must combine to attack Horror Bull." Jin said, as the purple circle disappeared. "They'll be Benny, who can attack with his fists; Nova, who can attack with his magic powers; and Robin, who can shapeshift." Jin said solemnly.

"What are you waiting for?" Sky barked. "But you'll be hurt." Benny wondered. "When the attacks are getting near, I will come out of the body. Now…" Sky barked quickly, "now!!!!"

Benny shrugged and his fists came out of his arms and fired themselves at Horror Bull. Nova nodded and a gigantic purple rifle appeared out of nowhere. Nova pulled the trigger and a missile came shooting out. Robin shapeshifted into a ferocious bear and ran forward.

"Nice." Sky grinned, and jumped out of Horror Bull's body.

BOOM!!!!!"

There was an explosion and Horror Bull was torn to shreds.

**(A/N) This took a good 3 pages. **


	5. Stranded!

**(A/N) **

**This is where the real Maple Story comes in. (Maple Island, Victoria Island, etc.) Some things are my creation, so don't ask.**

"What the…" I stretched and realized I had been asleep. "Where am I?" I sat up. I was in a small house. "Please, do not move." a kind voice said. I threw off the blanket sheets and came face to face with a smiley old man.

"Who are you?" I said quickly. "Don't worry, young man. Won't hurt you, I won't. My name's Harry, and I live down here. When I was about to the market, I saw you lying on my doorstep." Harry explained.

"I'm Benjamin Bellamy. How did I end up here?" I asked. My mind was in a whirl. "I would like to ask you that myself." Harry snorted. "This is Maple Island, a country far, far away from the city. People who are born here undergo training here, before adventuring at the island north of here, Victoria Island. It is still on our country, though." Harry explained.

"Since you're awake, maybe you can explore this island for awhile. I don't think you will be able to go back home. Captain Shanks only knows how to travel to Victoria Island, and even the professional mages won't be able to teleport you back. There is a barrier surrounding this country that forbids anyone to go further than that." Harry said.

My jaws dropped open. But I jumped off the bed and opened the door. I was still wearing the latest fashion suit as of March. Suddenly, I felt tingling. I jumped onto the wall and very quickly jumped onto the roof. I peeped down and saw a band of bandits barging into Harry's house.

I could hear the noise coming from below. "Don't move, old man. We've come to raid your house." a menacing voice cackled, and I could hear a gun being lifted out of his pocket. "Men, search the room for valuables!" the same voice ordered, and many voices responded, "yes, sir!"

I immediately heard a lot of noise coming from below. I enlarged my ears. "Sir, we have found a safe in the bedroom. It is impossible to open." a voice said. I could hear the bandit saluting. I could hear the bandit leader who was aiming the gun at Harry turn to his subordinate before turning back to Harry.

"Crack it open, old man!" the bandit leader barked. I heard Harry's shuffling footsteps treading on the ground to his bedroom. I inhaled and jumped down the roof and lunged at the bandit leader. He dropped his gun and I snatched it. "Thanks." I grinned, as I took a glass bottle and smashed it on his head. The bandit leader was knocked unconscious immediately.

"The same goes to you!" I threw the glass bottle which had a few cracks at the bandit subordinate. It struck him in the head and he fell to the floor, dead. More bandits appeared and charged at me.

I grabbed a feather and began tickling some of the bandits. They laughed. I kicked their private parts and they went rolling out of the house, yelping in pain. The remaining bandits wielded daggers. They tried to stab me in the face but my skin initiated where they were stabbing and where to dodge.

I was busy dodging all the bandits' attacks before I could wield a heavy wooden table. "Take that!" I tossed the table at some bandits and they were struck by the wooden hard table. They were on the verge of fainting.

I took a chair and swung it at a bandit. It fell on top of another bandit and I jumped on them as if they were a trampoline. I threw the chair at the remaining bandits and they rushed out of the house, some screaming in fright and some screaming in pain. I stopped jumping on the two bandits and they ran away, screaming, "mummy!!!"

"That's all. You can come out now, Harry." I called. Harry emerged and thanked me profusely. "Don't mention it." I bowed, and walked out of the door.

I had been walking a few meters when my skin tingled and I heard a sword swinging madly. I dodged as a man tried to attack me with his sword. I stared at my newly-found opponent. He was a man clad in black knight armour, and a black helmet.

My instincts told me to run left. Suddenly, the man swiped at me with my scimitar and I dodged, turning left. He tried to attack again but I jumped onto a gate before jumping onto an empty house roof.

"What are you?" I asked, then corrected myself. "Who are you?" I was on the verge of getting down but my instincts warned, _no. See who he is first and what he wants before coming down. _

I listened to my instincts and jumped onto the chimney. The man took off his helmet. "I am Sir Hafaz Ireti. Recently, there has been a strange overwhelming population of goblins around the area. They disguise themselves perfectly. I suspect you're one of them." Sir Ireti said and barked, "get down!"

My instincts told me, _He should have good intentions. But he suspects you as a criminal, so it would be best not to go down. But if you want to take the risk, go ahead. _I thought for a moment before jumping down. I landed behind Sir Ireti. _If he dares to harm me, I will simply jump back to the roof again, _I thought.

"I am not a goblin, and I don't know why you suspect me. I ended up here mysteriously." I said truthfully. "Really?" Sir Ireti snorted as he tried to pull out my head. Unfortunately, it was stuck. "Hmm, seems like you are telling the truth." Sir Ireti said. "Since you're here, why not be my assistant to catch goblins? If you suspect someone is a goblin, you just try pulling out their arms or head. If they come out and another head or arm is still there, they're a goblin." Sir Ireti announced.

"I will, later." I said, knowing I had to find my brothers first. Maybe they were stranded on this island too. "Ok. This is my business card. Call me when you're ready." Sir Ireti bowed and walked off.

"This still doesn't explains why I'm here." I sighed, looking at Sir Ireti's business card.

**Sir Ireti, Senior Black Police **

**Common location: Black Police HQ**

**HQ Number: 6239 8216**

**Office Telephone Number: 6867 9013**

**Cellphone Number: 9174 8251**

**(A/N) I'm surprised I completed this quite fast. If you think the story is getting out of hand, flame me. **


	6. Nova and Robin

**(A/N) **

**Here's an update! I didn't update yesterday as I was banned from the computer 'cause I didn't do any assessment work. **

"Where are we?" Robin panicked. Nova, who was beside him, shrugged. "Are we the only ones on this island?" Robin asked. "Let me see." Nova closed his eyes and his hands glowed. Then his eyes shot open.

"No. That's all I know. I don't know who is on this island along with us." Nova groaned.

"Your psychic powers are useless." Robin remarked. "Well, your shapeshifting powers can't do anything either." Nova argued, as he stood up.

"You hear that?" Robin asked. "Yeah. Sounds like a rustle in the bushes." Nova said softly. "I'll check it out." Robin winked, and shapeshifted into a dog.

"Woof woof woof!" Robin barked, as if to say "wait for me here!" and scampered off.

Robin's long ears came up and he heard footsteps going out of the bush just beside his bush. Robin shapeshifted into a rat and crawled out of the bush, unseen.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. "Robin, I'm being attacked. I'm using psychic power to teleport my thoughts to your brain. Come out fast!" the message flooded into his mind, and immediately he shapeshifted into a cheetah.

Robin charged toward the path where he'd left Nova and saw him attacking a bunch of black humanoids with a single eye coloured in red.

Robin shapeshifted into a hippo and ran toward the red-eyed guys, knocking them away, before changing into a hawk.

Robin tried to talk, but he couldn't in animal form. So Nova used his psychic powers to translate Robin's 'hawk talk'.

"How did they appear?" Robin asked. "I dunno. From that bush perharps." Nova pointed to a particular bush and levitated one of the red-eyed guys into the air before throwing him into a rubbish dump.

"We're the Gigfighters and have been paid to eliminate you!" came a radio-like voice from one of the Gigfighters. "Uh. Okay." Nova said as if he didn't care and levitated himself into the air so no one could damage him in close range. "Check it out!" Nova levitated two Gigfighters into the air and sent them crashing into three other Gigfighters.

"Tornadooo!!!" Robin grinned, and changed into a tornado, blowing away a huge number of Gigfighters. "My turn!" Nova's palm glowed and a dozen sharp spears came down from the skies and attacked some of the Gigfighters, killing them.

"That should be all." Robin panted, as he shapeshifted back to his human form. "Yes. My psychic powers tell me so." Nova nodded slowly. "Oh yeah…." Robin said boringly.

"Why don't we search for our brothers?" Robin suggested. "I'll use psychic power to unlock their location." Nova nodded and he focused thoroughly. His eyes opened in a minute and said, "Benjamin is north of here, while all our other brothers are at the east direction."

"You are capable." Robin nodded approvingly, impressed. "I know." Nova winked. "Let's look for Benjy first." Robin suggested, and Nova agreed.

"Runnin' fast!" Robin shapeshifted into a cheetah and Nova jumped onto his back. "Rawr!" Robin said, as if to say, "hold on!" and zipped off into the night.

**(A/N) I know it's very short, but I'm too lazy. LOL… I'll write a longer chapter for the next update. **


	7. Battle Against the Giant Robot

**(A/N) **

**I was away for a chinese cultural lesson yesterday and I didn't have time to log on to the Internet. **

_**Normal POV: **_

"Yo!" Nova waved at Benjamin, and he jumped onto a tree like an animal. "You didn't have to scare me like that. Although I sensed no danger." Benjamin hissed, and he jumped off the tree like an expert.

"Wow! You can jump off such a tall tree with such ease!" Nova applauded, and Benjamin felt pleased. Robin changed back into his human form. "Did you have any trouble?" he asked, then explained, "we were attacked by a pack of red-eyed guys who called themselves Gigfighters." Robin giggled as he said 'red-eyed guys'.

"I stopped some bandits at work." Benjamin grinned, and told the two about Maple Island and the so-called Victoria Island.

"I don't believe it. Why don't we go and see this Harry?" Robin said, as he tried to climb a tall chestnut nearby, but he couldn't. "I sense he's telling the truth. And anyway, he's out shopping at the market." Benjamin shrugged.

Nova kicked Robin away from the chestnut and levitated himself up to the chestnut. "Why don't we go and find our other brothers? Do you know where they are?" Benjamin asked eagerly. "Yeah sure. Follow please." Nova leaped off the tree but carefully levitated himself up as he was about to fall onto the ground.

Robin changed into a bird and flew at Nova's direction. Benjamin followed, keeping at Nova's pace with ease. Finally, Nova landed cautiously. "Tired of levitating?" Benjamin joked. "No. We've reached. And at a nice time too." Nova folded his arms and smiled faintly as he pointed.

Dozens of Gigfighters were attacking the others. "C'mon, let's join in!" Nova yelled, and charged forward. Benjamin followed, along with Robin as he changed into a sharp and long spear.

"Oh good! You've arrived!" one of the Gigfighters grinned. It was Sky in the body of a Gigfighter. "A little help here?" Richard, Rick, and Jin groaned as the three ran away from five Gigfighters.

"No problem." answered a voice out of nowhere, and the Gigfighters were thrown onto the ground with great force. Smarty turned visible again and grinned broadly.

"Smarty, just left of you!" Benny yelled, as he attacked six Gigfighters at once with a single giant big fist. Smarty disappeared quickly, turning invisible. Jin gasped, staring. "It's a giant robot!"

The gigantic robot stomped over and fired laser beams from his shoulder. Everyone was thrown back by the laser beams. "Ow! Lucky I managed to dodge that!" Smarty sighed in relief as he skipped through the robot's legs without it knowing. "Hey, Benny, can't you leave your little Gigfighter playmates and help us out for a minute?" Sky groaned.

"No. Some minutes later maybe." Benny shook his head as he smashed his fist into three Gigfighters and destroyed seven other Gigfighters with his other fist. Sky stomped his foot like he always did when he was frustrated or fed up. Then he lit up. "I'll just have to control the robot itself."

Sky flew at the robot's body but it swiped him away quickly, then fired laser at some rocks, forcing them to crumble down and trap the unsuspecting Sky. "It's smart! It can tell straightaway Sky's trying to control it!" Rick cried.

"Let me try!" Robin yelled, still in the form of a spear, and jumped toward the robot, swishing himself to and fro. The robot fought well to dodge the dangerous spear. When it had a chance, it shot a laser beam at Robin, and he fell onto the ground, changing back into human.

"Oh no!" Benjamin slapped his face. Benny came over. "Let me take the bet." he winked, and his fists shot out of his arms and attacked the robot. It did little damage and the robot dodged the fists quite well indeed after that.

"I think they need two to one!" Nova said, and began to work on his psychic power. Soon, a glowing purple two-handed battleaxe and levitated himself up into the air. Nova moved cautiously over to the robot, and began to attack.

The robot noticed this and dodged the battleaxe's slash. It already had enough of the boy with invincible fists, now a boy with psychic powers. But it was pleased as it could destroy quite a lot. "It's quick!" Nova gasped.

The robot's arm changed into a sharp metal tentacle and stabbed at Nova. Nova teleported away as quickly as the robot's agility skills. The robot and Nova began to fight. Their skills were quite equal.

"As I'm distracting the robots, attack! Be spot-on!" Nova growled, and his psychic battleaxe turned into a gigantic one and swished at the robot. The robot dodged it easily, and fired a dozen laser beams but Nova dodged it as easily and his battleaxe transformed into a rifle.

"Here I come!" Benny shot his fists at the robot, but the robot seemed to know what Nova had yelled out to Benny earlier. It ducked and the fists went flying off to nowhere, and came back again. The robot continued it's fight.

"Quick! It's getting tiring." Nova groaned. At that moment, Robin awoke and moved rather slowly, for he was rather weak. The robot saw this and stomped toward the weak half-awakened Robin, and was about to fire a laser beam when it was lifted up into the air.

The robot tried to turn around, but it couldn't move. It was paralyzed! "Just one of my tricks!" Nova laughed, as he levitated himself into the air and looked at the robot struggling.

"Okay, guys, let's just get Sky out of his terrible fix and help Robin recover somehow, and we'll hit the road!" Benjamin yelled, and everyone agreed.

**(A/N) This marks the end of a new chapter! Do tune in to the next one! It will be written tomorrow in the afternoon or evening if I'm free. **


	8. The Bandit Camp

**(A/N) **

**Hi. I'm kind of getting bored with this story. Well, I always get bored with a story when I write too many chapters. But I'm not tired of Journey of the MapleDestined and Ben's Journey through Runescape. Oho, no….. Normal POV, as usual. **

"We've been going on for hours." Benny panted. "Eh, I totally forgot to ask where the heck are we heading for." a voice from the shadows growled. It was Smarty, invisible. Nova could easily pinpoint where he was even when he was invisible. "So, where are we heading?" Nova asked.

"I don't know!" Benjamin was getting tired of questions. "Look, there's a sign!" Rick pointed. "What if it's fake?" Richard argued. "You're crazy. There's no such thing as a fake sign." Rick laughed, and walked up to the sign.

"North to the Bandit Camp. East to Amherst. West to Southperry. South to Mushroom Forest." Rick read aloud. "The Bandit Camp sounds like a place for some action." Benjamin grinned. "I want to check out Amherst and Southperry." Jin nodded. "And I'm going to the Mushroom Forest. There may be some mushrooms to feast on." Smarty rubbed his hands in glee.

In the end, Benjamin, Benny, and Nova headed for Bandit Camp; Robin and Smarty headed for Mushroom Forest; while Jin, G.J, Sky, Richard, and Rick headed for Amherst, saying they would go to Southperry later.

_**Benjamin's POV: **_

We headed north. "I wonder whether we'll able to take their loot." Benny grinned mischievously. "We could, if we kill all of them." I snickered. Nova nodded, then pointed and yelled, "there it is!"

The Bandit Camp seemed to be more like a village than a camp. Even dumb people would recognize the people running about in the village were bandits.

"Let's go for that game." I pointed to a house with the words emblazoned above it: Loot House. "Sure." Benny said excitedly. "We must get there without arousing any suspicion. In other words, we can't be seen. I'll go first, alright?"

Everyone nodded. I pumped up and jumped onto a tall tree before leaping into the air like a frog, except that my leap was higher and stronger. It was a huge and powerful jump, and soon, I landed on the house roof. I'd jumped 8 meters with ease. Even though I was quite far, I could hear Nova and Benny clapping. I grinned as I jumped down the chimney.

I sensed there was no danger below the chimney. No fire, nothing. I slithered down with ease like a snake and touched land within seconds.

8 meters away, Benny prepared to go. He turned to Nova. "I'll see you in a minute." Benny waved as his fist turned into a gigantic one and it placed itself onto the house roof. Benny jumped and soon, he was at the house roof. His fist had changed back to it's normal appearance. Benny jumped down the roof clumsily.

Next was Nova. _No problem, _he thought, and teleported himself. Soon, he was just right in front of the chimney.

"Hello there." Nova greeted us, and we nodded back. Suddenly, bandits came rushing out of one of the rooms. I sensed the stuff, well, the loot, we were coming for was inside there. I whispered it to the other two.

"Nice work!" Benny grinned. "I knew it way before you." Nova smirked, and I could make out a psychic rope appearing. Nova caught it and threw it at the bandits. It pinned all of them to the wall. More bandits came out and threw daggers at us, but Nova simply snapped his fingers and cried, "barrier!" a huge barrier in the shape of a circle protected us.

The bandits ran at us but the barrier simply rolled at them, flattening them. Nova was controlling it. "It's there!" I shouted, as the barrier rolled into the room. I was pointing to a gold chest. "But we must get out of the barrier to take it."

"No worries. I'll go, you can distract the bandits." I jumped out of the barrier and scampered toward the gold chest. The bandits came in, roaring with anger, but Nova sent them flying by rolling the barrier toward them.

Unfortunately, two bandits slipped past and lunged at me. I kicked open the chest quickly but before I could see what was inside a dagger came flying and I had to swerve my head away to dodge it. At that moment, the bandit who threw the dagger ran over. I jumped down and forced his head into the chest before slamming the chest. The bandit yelled.

"That will stun him for a few minutes." I grinned, and scaled the wall quickly. Soon, I reached the ceiling. The bandit below yelled at me. "Get down!"

"No can do." I said cheerfully, then I lunged at the bandit. He fell to the ground and I tossed him at the wall. He fainted.

"Now…." I opened the chest and forced the bandit onto the floor. I used my dirty shoe to step on his face while my other foot attacked his arm. I snatched the loot in the chest, 1000,000 coins with the word marked 'meso' on each coin and jumped away. The bandit picked himself up and tried to chase after me, but I attacked him and stole his gun.

"Say goodbye." I snickered, and shot the bandit. He fell onto the floor, blood trickling from his chest and head. I ran out of the room and slammed the door.

I showed the busy Nova the loot. "Let's roll out!" Nova yelled, and his barrier went crashing into many bandits as it went for the exit. I followed and kicked away all the bandits standing in my way.

"Ah! I've got an idea." I began using my sensing power. Soon, I beat a bandit nearby to death and fished out a brass key from his pocket. "Cya!" I waved and ran out of the door, slammed it, and used the key to lock it. I showed it to Nova and he destroyed it.

At that moment, we wondered how the others were doing. We had our action game, did they have theirs?

**(A/N) LOL. The next chapter will involve Smarty and Robin getting a huge shock at the Mushroom Forest when attacked. Who are the enemies who thinks the two are intruders and try to drive them away? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!**

**Next chapter sneak peek: **

"Phew! Is this the Mushroom Forest?" Robin panted. "Yeah…." Smarty said. "Look! Big mushrooms!" Robin pointed to dozens of mushrooms bigger than the original at a corner. The two went over. And that was when they got the shock of their lives….

"How did these things…?!" Robin yelled. "I guess they do this here. It's…. well, magic." Smarty's voice said, as he escaped successfully from the …..**(I can't say what he escaped from or it wouldn't be a sneak peek) **using his invisibility powers.

**Well, find out who attacked them in the next chapter! **


	9. Living Mushrooms? Bandits!

**(A/N) **

**The sneak peek in the last chapter involves the starting two paragraphs. So, let's get started!**

"Phew! Is this the Mushroom Forest?" Robin panted. "Yeah…." Smarty said. "Look! Big mushrooms!" Robin pointed to dozens of mushrooms bigger than the original at a corner. The two went over. And that was when they got the shock of their lives….

"How did these things…?!" Robin yelled. "I guess they do this here. It's…. well, magic." Smarty's voice said, as he escaped successfully from a mushroomusing his invisibility powers.

"They are alive!" Robin gasped, staring at the mushrooms. They stood straight up like a man. Except that they were a few inches shorter.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Robin jumped into the air and became a hawk. "Wait for me!" Smarty's voice yelled, and Robin could feel his bird claws being gripped hold of. Smarty became visible and grinned at the sweating hawk.

"Up, up, up and away!" Smarty yelled, and Robin flew off through a leafy entrance which separated the Mushroom Forest and the Crossroads. Unfortunately, many mushrooms followed them, each holding spears and yelling madly.

"I think they don't like people treading on their ground." Smarty felt the first cold beads of sweat dripping down his face. Robin lit up and flew around in circles. Then he tried flying to a distance, but the mushrooms followed them wherever they went.

"It's no good. Looks like we are some kind of super glue." Smarty groaned. Robin threw Smarty onto his back and he swooped down. His claws took hold of a mushroom by the shoulders. It dropped it's spear as it was carried off into the sky.

"Drop him!" Smarty grinned, and Robin let go of the struggling mushroom. It hit the ground and green blood oozed out of it's head. Robin was about to swoop down for more, but Smarty stopped him. "No. That mushroom head is as good as dead."

Robin nodded. "Fly to the Bandit Camp. We might get some help there from Benjamin, Benny, and Nova if we find them." Smarty said. Robin nodded and flew off. The persistent mushrooms ran along, yelling in some kind of language.

Smarty began to sweat-drop. Robin entered the Bandit Camp entrance and the mushrooms followed. They could see Benjamin, Benny, and Nova on a house roof. "Hey!" Smarty waved, as Robin perched on the roof. Robin shapeshifted back.

"We angered them. And they are chasing us wherever we go." Robin rolled his eyes at the amount of mushroom mutants flooding into the city. "Well…. No choice but to fight." Nova said boringly, and snapped his fingers. A dozen mushroom mutants were thrown into the sky by a force and exploded when they reached the stars.

"Fireworks!" Smarty laughed. "My turn! You are not getting all the credit, Nova." Benny's fist flew out of his arm and flew at the mushrooms. Each fist attacked six mushrooms. "That makes twelve too." Benny had a sly smile curling on his lips as the fists fit themselves back into his arms. Nova frowned. Benjamin giggled.

"Why don't we attack them at close range. This ain't doing any help. We can only attack two dozen at once if we stay here. And…." Smarty paused to give a big snort, then continued, "there are almost a hundred over there."

"There are ninety-seven mushroom men altogether." Nova corrected Smarty. "Yeah, yeah, go on." Smarty gave a sarcastic smile. "Actually, I do agree we attack up in close range." Benny muttered. "What are we waiting for?" Benjamin rolled his eyes and lunged at the mushrooms as if they were his predators.

Benny slid down the roof chimney and came out again by the house door. Nova teleported there easily. Smarty jumped onto Robin as he changed into a hawk again and flew toward the flood of mushroom mutants.

"Time to kill!" Benjamin scratched a mushroom at the cheek, leaving a long scar. He clawed it to pieces. "Giant fist attack!" Benny grinned, smashing all the mushrooms in his way with his invincible fist. Nova fired psybeams at the mushrooms running at him, and some were destroyed by his powerful psychic battleaxe. Robin became a giant and stomped on all the mushroom mutants he could see, killing them. Smarty went invisible and knocked out mushrooms one by one with a dagger with the words marked 'Bandit Dagger' which he had found from a nearby barrel emblazoned with the words 'Lokun's Bandit Weapons'.

"This moron here is the last of them." Nova levitated a mushroom into the air. It was struggling to move as it'd been paralyzed by Nova. "I'll spare this guy. I'll gain no benefit in killing him anyway." Nova laughed, and perched the mushroom carefully flying around in circles around a lamp post.

Everybody laughed. Gaping bandits nearby stared. "They are amazed with us." Nova grinned. Suddenly, two tough-looking muscular guys came forward.

"We are the leaders of the Darkwolf Bandit Clan, Aruka, and ShinyClaw Bandit Clan, Haruka! Let us challenge you! If you win, you will have the Bandit Camp all to yourself!" Haruka pointed an accusing finger at us. "Uh, whatever." Benjamin shrugged. Benny nodded. Nova nodded along with him. Smarty and Robin rubbed their hands in glee. They were longing for more action.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Dark Sight!" Aruka disappeared. He was faintly visible. "What kind of thing is that?" Benny exclaimed. "Oho, you don't know? On Maple and Victoria Island and all the other islands existing in this part of Maple Story, the people who are sent here train and when they reach a required level, they can have a job that will grant them access to more powerful skills." Harkua explained.

"That explains. What does Dark Sight do?" Smarty asked. "If someone uses Dark Sight, no one can attack him, but he can't attack anyone else either." Nova said, before Haruka could speak. The two bandit leaders stared at him, amazed. Nova felt quite pleased.

"Well, if he can't attack, that'll put him out of the game for a few moments! Let's go for him, guys!" Benny yelled like a mad dog and charged at Haruka. "Haha, you are brave, boy!" Haruka cackled, and screamed, "Savage Blow!"

"Ouch!!" Benny yelped as Haruka attacked Benny six times at once with his sharp Korean Fan. "What kind of skill was that?!" Benjamin gasped. "It's Savage Blow. It makes the person who is using it damage the opponent six times the usual damage. That means attacking six times at once." Nova said calmly.

"Wanna bet if he could try it on me?" Benjamin grinned and jumped onto the wall before lunging at Haruka. Haruka seemed to be focusing, Benjamin noticed this. He swore he could see Haruka's eye suddenly glowing green, then he yelled, "Lucky Seven!"

Haruka threw some sharp-pointed small daggers at Benjamin, but it missed. Benjamin slapped Haruka before pinning him to the wall. "Guess it doesn't work as I'm a bandit…" Haruka sighed. "Even with Keen Eye."

"Lucky Seven is a skill that allows the opponent to fire throwing daggers or stars. Keen Eye helps the opponent's accuracy get better." Nova explained. Benjamin didn't care. He attacked Haruka, but then he jumped away. Just in time, Haruka had countered back with Savage Blow.

"Well, even if that didn't hit, it still kept you away." Haruka grinned. Aruka stopped using Dark Sight and lunged at Benjamin. "I'm the assassin around here, my Keen Eye will work!" Aruka shot Benjamin a sly smile, and his eye glowed green. And with a simple two words of "Lucky Seven" Benjamin was shot by a throwing dagger by the cheek and another by the arm.

"How did that attacked? I can always dodge attacks!" Benjamin gasped. "Well, that explains we are better than you." Aruka smiled like a fox. "I don't need one of your lectures!" Benjamin yelled angrily, as he lunged at Aruka….

**(A/N) Heated-up battle! How are the other brothers doing at Amherst? **


	10. Bandit's Challenge

**(A/N) **

**Who will win(read last chapter)? Read on to find out! **

"Woah!" Aruka was about to move. Benjamin didn't care. He attacked Aruka at the nose and he was thrown onto a tent. "My instincts told me where you were planning to dodge my attacks. You may have good accuracy, but that's my strength too!" Benjamin went into battle-style.

"Try me!" Benny's fists came out of his arms and attacked Aruka. "Dark Sight!" Aruka shouted, and Benny's fists went through Aruka and came back again. "Urgh! My accuracy's not as good as yours." Benny groaned. "Leave this to me then!" Benjamin jumped high into the air expertly, and eyed Aruka closely, as if he was Benjamin's prey.

_This isn't a battle judging the strength of the participants, it's a battle about accuracy! And I've gotta win it! _Benjamin thought. _According to calculations..... _Benjamin tried hard to use his sensing powers. _Ah! Dark Sight will lose all effect when it's used for too long! Three seconds! Three, two, one…. _

"Hyaaaa!!!!!!!" Benjamin yelled, as Aruka's Dark Sight vanished in a puff of smoke. Benjamin delivered a hard punch to Aruka's cheek, and Aruka stumbled backwards.

"Benny, you leave this duck to me. You should go and battle Haruka!" Benjamin said. "You called me a duck?! You are bold, indeed!" Aruka remarked sarcastically, as he muttered all sorts of rude words under his breath. _He's puffing with anger inside. That makes his accuracy power lower down! _Benjamin thought and taunted, "come on!"

"Lucky Seven!" Aruka yelled in anger, and Benjamin didn't even have to dodge. The throwing dagger missed and hit the ground instead. Aruka continued doing this for several minutes and missed every shot. Benjamin smirked and ran at Aruka, and smashed him in the face.

It was a strong blow, and Aruka flew into the air and landed in a tree. "Waaahhhh!!" Aruka screamed as the leaves he was standing on tore under his weight and he fell head-first onto the ground. Some bandits went to check on him. Soon, he was dragged out of the bushes, unconscious.

"I'm the only one left now!" Haruka said, as he battled with Nova using his invincible Korean Fan. Smarty, just beside him, invisible, tried attacking, but Nova and Haruka kept exchanging places. There was no way he could attack Haruka without damaging Nova.

Nova lashed out with his battleaxe while Haruka countered with a Savage Blow. Nova was thrown back in the pressure, but he wasn't damaged. "Let's see how good you are in the air! Robin, go!" Nova yelled, and Robin signaled ok and shapeshifted into a hawk and carried Haruka away with his beak.

"Let me down, stupid hawk!" Haruka shouted angrily. "Hawrr!! Haww Karwww!!!" Robin screeched, as if to say, "Shut up!! Just behave!!!"

"Eat this!" Nova's battleaxe disappeared and he snapped his fingers. A dozen sharp swords came out of nowhere and flung themselves at Haruka. "Argh!!" Haruka yelled as the swords attacked. Robin began flying high up into the sky, high, high, high until no one could see them.

"Hawwrrr Kawrr!" Robin cawed. In English, he meant, "say goodbye!" and with these last words Robin opened his beak freely and Haruka screamed as he fell down to Earth.

Robin swooped down and shapeshifted back. He found an injured Haruka groaning. "Haha! That was a good game!" Robin laughed. Nova was using tight psychic ropes to pin him to the ground. "I'm tired of seeing him struggle. Why don't we simply knock him out?" Smarty asked.

"Sounds good." Nova nodded, and eyed all the bandits staring in disbelief. "You!" Nova pointed at a gaping bandit with a cloth at his pocket. He levitated the bandit over. "Give me that, please, or do I have to take it myself?" Nova gestured to the terrified bandit. The bandit dropped the cloth and Nova pressed it against Haruka. A few seconds later, Haruka had been knocked unconscious.

_**An hour later….**_

"Ah! Now the Bandit Camp is our land. We are free to do what we want here!" Benjamin grinned, pleased. "We'll spend a few days here." Smarty suggested, and everyone agreed. A bandit strolled in and knelt down.

"Good afternoon, Chiefs. Your instructions have been carried out. The Bandit Camp is undergoing construction. "Good. Change the awful name. From now on, it's no longer called Bandit Camp. It shall be Fighters Village." Benjamin ordered. "Yes, certainly, straightaway." the bandit nodded and rushed out of the room.

**(A/N) Short, I know. But this chapter mainly involves the fight. The next chapter will involve the other brothers in Amherst. **


	11. Hanging out in Amherst

**(A/N) **

**ZOMG DarnedNoob's going inactive till next year. Happy he's still reviewin', but not very happy he's not updating The Symbol of Balance. LOL**

"We're here, Amherst!" Jin announced. "Oh great!" G.J sighed. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Richard suggested. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Wait a minute." Richard's eyes glowed and he stared into space. Finally, he stopped. "Go straight until you come to two roads. Take the left road and you will end up in the Fiance Le Restaurante soon enough. It's a French restaurant." Richard said.

"Let's go!" G.J yelled, and everyone sped off. Soon, they arrived at the Fiance Le Restaurante. G.J simply went through the door easily. The others opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good evening. Table for five?" a man in a uniform said in a french accent. "Yeah." Jin nodded. "This way, please, sirs." the uniformed man lead the five to a table. He bowed and strolled off.

"Order what?" Sky grinned, chanting in Singlish. Rick scowled as his eyes scanned the names of dishes plastered on the menu. Everyone followed. Finally, Jin raised his hand to order a waiter over.

"I would like a Chickene Saucee please." Jin grinned, as he shoved the menu into the waiter's hand.

"An Apple Coconut Rice for me." G.J announced, and placed the menu carefully on the waiter's tray.

"Football Set." Sky said, and threw the menu at the waiter rudely. The waiter looked like he was going to burst and some onlookers in the restaurant noticed this and giggled.

"Spicy plus Cheesy Noodles." Richard and Rick said in unison, as they passed the menu to the waiting waiter. He nodded and ran off.

"Watch me! I'm going to make them cook our dishes first!" Sky winked and tiptoed to the kitchen. "Wait, Sky!" G.J rushed over. "What do you think you're doing?" he said. "Watch and don't make a sound!" Sky hushed G.J and crept to the entrance leading to the kitchen.

Sky peeped through the doorknob hole. He could catch a blur glimpse of the kitchen. "Uh huh!" Sky grinned, as he saw a master chef barking out orders to his other chefs, who was running about and some newbie chefs were cooking desperately to cook what they want but to no avail.

Sky opened the entrance quietly and flew into the master chef's body. No one noticed this of course. Sky began barking out the orders.

"Cook some Chickene Saucee, Apple Coconut Rice, Football Set, and two plates of Spicy plus Cheesy Noodles! Kick away all the other orders, these five are urgent!" Sky waved his arms in the air. All the chefs nodded and splat the other things they were cooking on the wall and began cooking again.

"That's what he meant." G.J panicked, but he didn't find the need to do anything, so he simply slammed the door. A chef looked back. "What are you looking at? Get the hell back to work!" Sky yelled. "But…" the chef began, but then Sky snatched the chef's chef hat and tossed it at the nearby wastepaper basket. "No more buts! You're fired! Get the hell out of my sight right now!" Sky shrieked.

G.J returned to the table. "What's Sky doing this time?" Jin groaned. "Er… He's possessing the master chef to give out orders to cook our dishes first." G.J muttered.

Before anyone could answer, a van crashed into the restaurant wall. "What a driving!" a teen wearing an undershirt gasped. The driver's head popped out of the window.

"What! A Gigfighter!" Rick exclaimed. Sky, alerted by the noise, rushed out of the kitchen. "Let's do it, guys!" he announced, and flew out of the chef's body.

The others kicked away their seats and rushed at the Gigfighters. "Stop! I'm gonna get that van!!!" Sky screamed, and went into the van.

The Gigfighter tried to drive, but the van won't move. "I'm the van now!" a voice shrieked inside the van, and began to laugh. "Yo, guys! Hurry!" Sky yelled at his brothers who was running over.


	12. Trouble in Amherst

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the late update. I thought Chapter 11 was totally crap, but it had a funny side 8P. **

"In I go!" G.J dived into the van's solid wall. "Dude! Plenty of Gigfighters inside!" G.J called, from inside the van. "Hey! I knew that first!" Sky argued, and the van began to shake as if there was an earthquake. "Whatever." G.J snorted, as he hauled a Gigfighter to his feet and banged him against the van wall.

"Do you have a police hotline in this world?" Rick asked. "Yeah!" a boy about 10 years of age hurried over. He had very unkempt hair, and a blood-red headband on his forehead. He was carrying a pathetic wooden club and a wooden shield with him. "You just dial 6239 8216."

"Thanks, kid." Richard said, and whipped out his phone. "Here goes." he said, as he punched in the numbers.

_**Black Police HQ**_

Sir Ireti went through the cases which was still unsolved.

**The Case of the Goblins **

**On 8 April, ten goblins broke out of jail and is now roaming Maple Island. They disguise themselves well. If you spot any suspicious-looking goblin-like character, contact the HQ immediately. **

**Written by Alfred Rover, 10 April 2061**

Sir Ireti sighed. Only nine goblins had been caught. The last goblin was nowhere found in Maple Island. One of the senior officers had gone abroad to Victoria Island to search for the clever goblin.

"Goblins irks me." Sir Ireti said to no one in particular. Suddenly, the phone rang, and rang so hard it almost toppled to the floor. Sir Ireti sighed heavily again and picked up the phone. "Black Police HQ, Sir Ireti."

"Yo. My name's Richard, and we've got a little problem here. Some red-eyed guys under the codename Gigfighters have come to wreak havoc at Amherst. Arrive now with your team of Black Police if that's what they are called ASAP!" Richard barked into the phone.

Sir Ireti sat up at once. "Hold those people there! Don't let them get away!" he yelled. "We are disabling their movements with our special powers. You will understand when you get here." Richard said cheerfully, and cut the call. "Hey, wait! Can't you give me a little more details?" Sir Ireti shrieked into the phone, but it was too late. He was listening to a dial tone.

_**Back at Amherst….**_

G.J and Jin were inside the van trying to stop the Gigfighters from escaping. Sky was disabling the van. "I can't block the door for long!" Jin groaned, as he dodged a few Gigfighters' punches and kicks.

"Ah, but you can. You can read their moves and dodge it. Now get on with it!" Sky bellowed, and the van shook a little. "Fine!" Jin huffed, and he knocked a Gigfighter away, dodging a Gigfighter's swiping kick at the same time.

"Eat this!" G.J yelled, as he threw two Gigfighters onto the ground roughly. "Is that sirens I hear?" Rick listened. "Yes. Look, police cars!" Richard pointed.

Two police cars in black and white drove over. "Inside this van! Fast!" the van bellowed loudly, much to the polices' surprise. But they soon got the meaning and broke inside the van, almost crushing Jin flat in the process.

"Trapping Net!" one of the polices threw a remote control at the Gigfighters who was about to escape and the remote control transformed into a net to trap the Gigfighters.

"Cool device!" G.J commented, and he slipped out of the van as the policeman threw the remote control at the remaining Gigfighters, trapping them.

"I was sure you would subdue my Gigfighters!" laughed a voice, and an armoured and big-looking monster stomped over. "That's Troll! He's a master criminal who was first seen a day ago." a policeman informed the brothers.

"A day ago! That's when we arrived here!" Sky exclaimed. "Let me get him!" Sky flew into Troll's body easily and stepped into the police van very willingly.

"You are arrested, Troll." the policeman giggled, as he planted a device on Troll's back. "This device will disable his weapons and powers."

Sky giggled again as he slipped out of Troll's body. "Wha? What's going on?!" he yelled. "Hope we meet again, dumb brute!" Richard and Rick waved and laughed together.

**(A/N) LOL. Tell me if the Troll part was a little too fast. But don't worry, I will let you in on a little secret. Troll will break out of jail and face the brothers again! And this time, Sky won't cheat. Heh, heh. **


	13. First Meeting with Troll

**(A/N) **

**Sorry for the late update. I just decided to take a small break and play the whole day away =) **

"It's getting dark. Why don't we go to the Crossroads to meet the others?" Benjamin asked. "It's only 6.30p.m." Nova snorted.

"We agreed to meet at 7.00p.m. Look, there's a newspaper stand over there. We can read them while waiting." Smarty suggested. Robin walked over to the newspaper stand. "5 newspapers please." Robin said. "No problem. That will be 5 mesos." the newspaper man answered boringly.

"I want them for free." Robin growled. "No mesos, no newspapers." the newspaper man shrugged. "Urgh!" the newspaper man clutched his throat in pain. "What?" Robin stared at Nova, whose eyes was glowing and his palm moving back and forth.

"I believe you'll give us the newspapers for free, right?" Nova grinned. "Ye…Yes…. Take them… Take… Argh…" the newspaper man choked and fainted. Nova released his power. "Is he dead?" Benny shivered. "No. He just fainted." Nova said.

Robin snatched the newspapers and tossed the others one. They stared at the newspapers, lost in thought as their mind walked into the newspapers.

**The Latest News today**

**Page 1 – The Bandit Camp has been sabotaged by a group of adventurers with invincible powers. They raided the bandits' Loot House and got all the loot. When provoked, they challenged the bandits' two leaders to a duel and won, claiming control over the entire Bandit Camp. These adventurers' identities are still unknown. Latest News's senior reporter along with a few other junior reporters have made a trip to the Bandit Camp to interview the bandits. **

**Page 2 – (continued from Page 1) "You should have seen those guys' moves! They outwitted our chiefs, I mean formal chiefs, with ease." Gundo, 21, a young bandit said in a very excited tone. "One had senses ten times more invincible than the normal human, one had fists that could enlarge themselves and shoot out of their arms to attack far away, another had psychic powers, the other could transform to anything he liked and the last could turn invisible." Hatchet, 40, alias Hat Bravedo; Hat the Brave; and Invincible Hatchet, described the adventurers' respective prowess. We are determined to find out the adventurers' identities. **

**Page 3 – Today at Amherst, mysterious men who had only one eye coloured in red, now under the codename Gigfighters, tried to attack the town of Amherst but were stopped by some adventurers who had similar powers to the ones who conquered the Bandit Camp earlier. One of them dialed Senior Inspector Sir Ireti, and the Black Police were at the scene at once. Said Sir Ireti: "Thank goodness the adventurers could hold back the Gigfighters with their prowess or they could have escaped." **

**Page 4 – (continued from Page 3) When asked whether the adventurers were related to those who conquered the Bandit Camp, one said: "Well, I don't know anything about the Bandit Camp thing… But as how you describe them, I must say they must be my brothers." When questioned some more, they refused to answer anymore questions. **

"Hey, you see that?" Benjamin grinned as he jabbed a finger at the headlines. "Yeah, shut up and continue reading." Nova growled.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes alerted Benjamin. He sniffed the air. "What's up?" Smarty looked up as he spotted Benjamin sniffing hard. "Benny, get the hell out of where you're sitting!" Benjamin yelled. Benny was surprised and a little shocked but he jumped away anyway.

A drill came up and Troll appeared. "Hah! So you are the brothers of those troublesome insects at Amherst!" Troll cackled. "Who are you?" Smarty frowned, secretly sniggering at Troll's ugliness.

"And the battle starts!" Troll interrupted, and lunged at the brothers. "Get ready to fight." Nova said, and the brothers jumped at Troll, yelling a battle cry.

**(A/N) Sorry if this is too short for you. Heading off to play Runescape now, so, bye!**


	14. Death of Troll! A New Menace

**(A/N)**

**I was bored from playing too much Runescape so I wrote this. So…… **

"Hyaaaa!!!" Benjamin's swiping kick hit Trolll in the face. "Haaahhhh!!!!" Benny attacked with his now giant fist. "Psyblast!" Nova fired purplish blasts from his palms continuously. "Rrraaarrghhhh!!" Robin growled, in the form of a tiger, and scratched Troll sharply. Two dustbins were picked up and thrown at Troll by Smarty, invisible.

"Combined attack!!"

Troll flew at the wall. He cried out in pain. "Eat this!" Smarty smashed a dustbin at Troll before throwing rotten apples at him. The rotten fruit flew at Troll and hit him at the arm, before hitting him on the head. "Where the hell?!" Troll yelled, as a rotten apple smacked him at the stomach, sending him flying back a few feet away.

"I'll show you!" Troll snapped his fingers and a big axe appeared out of nowhere and dropped into Troll's hands. "Axe Rain!" Troll screamed, and his axe flew to the skies. A second later, hundreds of axes came pouring down. "Get down!" Nova yelled, and created a gigantic shield to block the axes.

As Nova's hand controlled the shield, his other hand pointed a bony finger at Troll. Nova's finger then pointed up. Troll flew high into the sky. Nova pointed down. Troll dropped and fell head-first onto the ground.

"Huh?" Benny was still confused. "Wherever he points, Troll will go!" Benjamin explained. Just then, the last axe fell and the shield disappeared. "Let's have a little fun." Nova grinned and turned his hand upside down. Immediately, Troll flew up and his body turned upside down. He yelled.

"Here!" Nova tossed his hand at the left side, as if he was throwing something. Troll went crashing into the newspaper stand.

Troll emerged carrying his axe and swung it at Nova. Nova created a small barrier with his finger to protect himself, before calling forth his trusty psychic axe. "It's an axe fight!" he grinned, and he slashed Troll's cheek.

Troll flew at the wall, as the damage of Nova's axe was ten times harder than the normal axe. "You want a piece of me?" Troll yelled, and charged at Nova. "Nah. I want two!" Nova tossed his axe at Troll expertly. Magically, the axe was tossed at Troll like a simple boomerang rather than an axe and went through Troll. Troll was slashed into two pieces.

"Fixed." Nova winked, as the psychic axe vanished into thin air. "That was great!" Benjamin yelled. "Awesome!" Benny and Smarty said together. "Super!" chanted Robin.

_**Somewhere in space….**_

"Hmmm. I knew Troll wouldn't be of any use. He will be severely punished when he is revived and returned to the Alien Alliance." laughed an ugly alien. His armour was one of the best throughout the whole Alien Alliance. He had good fighting skills plus awesome magic techniques.

"Of course, Leader Mortar, of course." a man was cackling as he grinned. This man had the features of a human, but everything he did was very alien-like.

The invincible alien named Mortar turned to the man. "Which alien do you think we should send now, Jiunjou?" Mortar asked, as he soothed the sharp blade of his sword. "I don't know, Sir. But it will be better to send more reinforcements for the chosen alien. There are ten of them, remember?" the man, Jiunjou, suggested.

"Hahahahaha!! That was what I was thinking!" Mortar cackled.

A few minutes later, ten beams shot out of the Alien Alliance spaceship and made their way to Maple Story.

_**Back on Maple Island….**_

"Well, it's already 6.59p.m. Why don't we set off now?" Smarty suggested. Before anyone could reply, Benjamin was hauled into the air by a mysterious force. "Help me!!!" he yelled, before vanishing into the trees.

"What?!" Benny stared, before a train came honking by and knocked into Benny. It didn't even stop. The others could only watch helplessly as Benny was carried away by the mystery train.

"What now?" Robin mumbled. Nova didn't say anything and teleported the trio out of there.

_**Meanwhile, as Benjamin was allowed to land…. **_

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Benjamin screamed. It was as if there was an invisible boomerang clutching onto him and carrying him away. Suddenly, Benjamin couldn't fly anymore and landed on the ground.

"What is this place?" Benjamin stared all around him. He was in some sort of laboratory. Spears and full-faced helmets were spread out neatly everywhere. He eyed a box that had words labeled, 'Put an unsharpened spear in this box!'

Benjamin was a science fanatic, so he couldn't help walking over to get a closer look. The box had some kind of tube outside it. Benjamin traced the tube, and it led to a cooking pot. It was connected to another box that had words labeled 'Spear will be sharpened in 5 seconds. Please take out sharpened spear.'

"You! The boy with the incredible senses!" a voice boomed, making Benjamin jump. A figure emerged, and Benjamin saw this man had a dragon head and was wearing robes. In his hands was a shadowy and dark spear.

"My species is a Spear Drakel. My name is Eddie. We are were-dragons, also named Drakels, and use spears to fight." Eddie announced, then his evil eyes gleamed. "But let's cut that crap. We are going to have a duel. I will kill you single-handedly!"

"Under whose orders? And why did you bring me here?! Just to have a duel?!" Benjamin argued, fuming, then added, "and who the heck are you?!"

"I've already told you who I am, dumb head." Eddie argued back. Then he relaxed. "Under the Alien Alliance's orders of course. Why, I can't be bothered with a kiddo like you if they didn't order me to kill you!"

**(A/N) I'll update later, or maybe tomorrow. See you then! P.S. Cookies are good! 'Cause I just ate some! **


	15. Drakel's Lab! A Deadly Ride

**(A/N) **

**I've got some great, refreshing ideas for the story already. And remember to take the poll in my profile please! (puppy-dog eyes) =D **

"The Alien Alliance…" Benjamin's hands rolled into fists. He shut his fists tight as he tried to remember. Where had he heard that name before?

But he had no time to think. Eddie was already lunging forward, moving in for the kill. Benjamin leaped away, and jumped onto a shelf stacked with ridiculous fork spears. "Come down at once!" Eddie demanded, and attacked the shelf. It toppled down and Benjamin came down with it, but he scaled the wall and jumped onto the lights hanging on the ceiling, required to make the lab bright. "You won't get away!" Eddie threw his spear at Benjamin.

Benjamin did an amazing leap away and the spear crashed into the lights. There was the sound of glass shattering as Benjamin landed skillfully. Eddie picked up his spear and ran at Benjamin. Benjamin yelled and jumped into the air, before clutching at the wall, as if he had claws. He scaled the wall easily.

Eddie tried to climb, but he had no claws or any power that enabled him to climb up walls. "You suck in climbing, freako!" Benjamin taunted, as he hung on to the ceiling. Eddie's spear went smacking at Benjamin's cheek, but Benjamin hauled himself up higher and the spear hit the wall.

Benjamin scurried along the ceiling upside down and scaled down a wall. He picked up a long and thick rope and a nearby dagger. "For Spartan!" Benjamin yelled as if he was mad, and thrusted the dagger at Eddie continuously, hearing Eddie's cries of pain every time.

"Roped!" Benjamin stabbed Eddie in the abdomen as he rounded Eddie up with the rope. He kicked the helpless, tied up Eddie and Eddie went crashing into the wall. "I'll be taking that, thank you." Benjamin said, as he twisted the spear out of Eddie's hands and tossed it away.

"You're coming with me to the Black Police HQ."

_**On the train…..**_

"Oooooff!!" Benny groaned. The impact from the train was quite hard. Benny pressed his nose on the glass window. There was no way he could see the train driver. The window had too much fog. "Oyyyy!!!" Benny called, but there was no reply.

Benny jumped off and ran as fast as he could away. Then he stopped and his fist turned into a giant's. "I'll stop this!" Benny's big and strong hands pushed the front of the train. But it was a failure. The train crashed into Benny once again, leaving a square-like wound on Benny's body.

Benny struggled as he tried to climb up to the train roof. He succeeded after much struggling, and tried to jump sideways, but something was pushing him back. "It feels like some sort of barrier." Benny concluded. "Well, here goes."

Benny smashed a hole in the train and jumped down. Oddly, the train had no passengers. Although you wouldn't expect a train which appears out of nowhere and can drive on ground and not tracks.

Benny smashed himself into the driver's room. He gaped. There was no one controlling the wheel. The train was moving by itself. Suddenly, an arrow with it's head coloured in purple swished past him and pierced into the driving wheel. The entire engine blasted up in one blow.

"That was one of my exploding arrows. I was just showing off my prowess. My arrow will be a little more accurate next time." a voice came from the shadows, and an alien clad in black metal armour stepped forward. "And you are?" Benny eyed the alien archer's movements.

"I am Kinox, a Dark Ranger. Dark Rangers practice the art of evil magic combined with the range technique." Kinox announced. "Okay, still no idea what are ya' talking about, but I should be going, so… yeah…" Benny waved as he smashed a hole and tried to put one foot out, but the same force pushed him back.

"Heh. I've used a spell around the train. The train will trap anyone who comes in except me for 10 weeks." Kinox laughed. "So stop trying to escape! You can't do anything."

"What do you want then?" Benny eyed Kinox suspiciously. "A duel, ordered by the Alien Alliance. You win, you are allowed to leave. You lose, your life depends on the hands of the Alien Alliance's generals." Kinox began explaining the staked duel.

Benny, curious, tried to dig out more information. "What's an Alien Alliance?" he mumbled. "You fool! The Alien Alliance are aliens gathering together to form an alliance to destroy Maple Story. I cannot believe your ignorance! You will be slaughtered, in this very room, this very vehicle…" Kinox's bow gleamed, and he prepared to fire. "Today is your death day!"

"Woahhh!!!" Benny rolled away as some darts fired. _His weapon is his bow. If I take away his bow, he'll be helpless, _Benny thought, and his fists came out of their respective arms and smashed into Kinox, causing him to yell. But he clutched onto his bow tightly. Benny attacked Kinox again, and Kinox slammed into the train wall.

"I've given you enough mercy to have requested the Alien Alliance to spare your life and let you work for us. Now I'll slaughter you in great pain single-handedly!" Kinox yelled, and fired three exploding arrows. Benny yelled and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him. The arrows flew at the wall and the wall exploded. A burning wall piece fell onto the ground, setting fire.

"Ah. See what my arrows can create? Single-handedly, a bomb! I hope you have enjoyed our battle session. I will visit you in Hell!" Kinox remarked with sarcasm as he slipped out of the train. Not surprisingly, the barrier didn't push him back.

"You aren't allowed to leave!" Benny's hands flew out of his arms and gripped Kinox by the collar and hauled him back to the train. "Let me go, you ignorant fool!" Kinox screamed at him. "Not without killing you." Benny laughed, and one of his hands snatched the bow away.

The hand fixed itself back into Benny's arm. "You can't believe my brilliant plan." Benny boasted, as he used the bow to fire some exploding arrows. It created a fire at once. Benny tore the bow easily with his fist as his other hand, which was holding Kinox, threw Kinox into the fire. Kinox gave his last yell as he landed in the raging fire, which was getting bigger.

Benny jumped out of the train at once, the barrier now killed along with Kinox, as the train was ripped apart by a deadly blast.

**(A/N) I hope it was exciting. That's all I have to say. Ooooooo, I'm urgent, I need to use the toilet. Goodbye for now! I promise you I'll update tomorrow. **


	16. Clubber the Ogre

**(A/N) **

**I hope the last chapter was good. This chapter will be even more exciting(I hope…). **

"No one's answering." Robin groaned. "Don't bother. I've read where they are." Nova said. "Robin, time to fly." Nova jumped onto Robin's back and he almost choked. But he got the message and shapeshifted into a hawk.

Stay here. Call me if anything happens. Don't worry, even if you can't get through, my psychic powers can read your phone waves." Nova said, as Robin took off.

"Caw! Caw caw caw!!!" Robin cawed. Nova read his words easily. Robin was cawing, "so where to?"

"At the northeastern side." Nova replied. Robin nodded and flew faster. Soon, they descended on a roof. "We've reached." Nova announced, and jumped off the hawk. Robin transformed back into a human.

"In we go." Nova placed a palm on the roof and a hole was made. Nova dropped in, followed by Robin. "Benjamin!" Robin greeted him, and a leaping figure jumped out of the shadows. "Woah, hi, guys!" Benjamin waved.

"What on the freaky world of Maple Story is this?" Robin remarked. "It's a laboratory that craft spears, helmets, and armour, then sharpening them and hardening them." Benjamin said. "Cool." Robin grinned.

"What about the thing that carried you away?" Nova asked. "It felt like an invisible boomerang. It carried me to this laboratory where I battled a Spear Drakel." Benjamin explained. "Spear Drakel?" Robin arched an eyebrow, and Benjamin began relating the whole story to them.

"Benny has been carried away by a mysterious train. Do you think these incidents are connected?" Benjamin asked, trying to test if Nova would think the same thing as him. "Sure, why not. You told us they were ordered to kill us." Nova remarked.

"_B-rrrrrr-rrring!!! B-rrrrrr-rring!!! Phone's ringin'! Pick up the phone man! Hel weee!!!! Pick up the phone!! Yeah, the phone buttons with the phone on it!! Hello!!! Pick up the" _

"That's my phone." Nova said, and fished in his pocket for the phone still ringing the mad ringtone. Nova punched the 'Call' button and said, "Nova speakin'."

"Yo, my pal." Smarty said into the phone. "What?" Nova barked. "There's this crazy green monster, an ogre, who is hunting me. Don't worry, I'm invisible, and hiding in the bushes too. You better hurry back real quick! Have you found Benjamin and Benny?" Smarty asked.

"Only Benjamin. Stay in your hiding place." Nova ordered, and cut the call. "Smarty's in trouble. Let's roll." Nova said, and jumped onto Robin as he changed into a hawk. Benjamin could travel through air by doing an amazing leap.

Benjamin leaped into the air as Robin flew along. "It's amazing how far you can leap." Nova remarked. "Thank you. But you've gotta keep your balance to keep going. If you don't…." Benjamin demonstrated by standing straight up, and then falling down. He quickly somersaulted and leaped back up high in mid-air.

"See what I mean?" Benjamin winked. "When you want to keep leaping on, you keep your balance, if you wanna land, you make your balance lost. Simple, huh?" Benjamin grinned. "Here we are. Hey, there's really an ogre." Nova said. Benjamin landed on building window a few feet away from the ogre.

Robin began moving in. He swooped down and got the ogre by the shoulders. "Let me go, you pathetic hawk!" the ogre cried, and he used his tough weapon, a thick club, to smack Robin's claws. Robin cawed and dropped the ogre.

"You must be one of the ten pathetic brothers! Well, let me introduce myself! I am Clubber, an ogre!" Clubber growled. He didn't notice a long and thick log going to fall on him. "Oooof!" he groaned, as the log attacked Clubber's thick skull.

Invisible fists punched Clubber and the club was twisted out of Clubber's hands and Clubber was hit with it. He was on the verge of knocking out.

"So, how did I do? 100 marks?" a voice grinned. "Smarty." Nova said, rolling his eyes. Another log struck and Clubber went crashing into a tree.

"Let me take him." Nova summoned his psychic battleaxe and blasted Clubber with psybeams. "Psychic Rain!" Nova rose his axe high into the air and rain came pouring down. The difference of normal rain and psychic rain was once a psychic raindrop touched the ground, it would explode. Nova created a barrier around his brothers.

"Noooooooooo!!!!" Clubber screamed, as the raindrops dropped on him and he exploded into pieces. The forest exploded in a cloud of flames and smoke.

"Let's get out of here." Nova teleported the others to the Crossroads, where they found Jin, G.J, Sky, Richard, and Rick.

**(A/N) I take back my words this chapter is exciting. It is good, in my opinion, but it wasn't as good as the last one, in my opinion again. **


	17. Axel and Cloak

**(A/N) **

**Pokeshipper99's up and running again. Don't miss the exciting chapter of The Ten Brothers of Maple Story or ya' really going bonkers. I mean, you are really getting chickened out. No, those weren't the right words. I actually meant you were going to… regret reading this chapter. Yeah, that's right. (I've also realized this is the longest A/N I've wrote for quite a while.) **

"Wow, wow. Slow down, slow down. Ten aliens from outer space sent by this so-called Alien Alliance were ordered to kill us?" G.J asked, eye's wide. "Still have the cheek to say so-called?" Nova growled, and continued, "you know how brutal I am too, right?"

G.J cringed and backed off. "So-called indeed." Benjamin scowled. Then he suddenly ducked down in a bush. "Hide. There are two aliens about." Benjamin ordered. Robin transformed into a squirrel and scurried up a tree, looking like any normal squirrel. Smarty went invisible and stayed leaning on a tree, breathing softly.

G.J climbed up a tree and hid in the tree's leaves, where he could catch a good glimpse of everything. Sky began possessing the tree G.J was hiding on, but he put on his best behaviour so he looked like any normal tree. Richard and Rick squeezed into a woodpecker's hole. The woodpecker seemed enraged to see them, but Richard sent him flying by stepping on his wing.

Nova didn't hide though. "I will hold them back, then you guys will scurry out, taking them by surprise. Agreed?" Nova delivered his thoughts to the others' minds and they peeked out of their hiding place and nodded at Nova immediately. Nova stepped forward, and unleashed his invincible battleaxe.

"There's one, Axel! And only him alone! Let's dump him in the trash can for destroyed things!" a cloaked alien with a glowing red eye revealed himself. The alien called Axel appeared behind the cloaked alien, equipped steadily with a powerful axe and hard white armour. "Let's do it then, Cloak." the alien named Axel nodded eagerly. Cloak seemed to be grinning.

"You don't scare me, chickens." Nova scoffed. "Chicken, you say? I'll show you my might!" Axel charged forward and prepared to strike with his axe. Nova brought from behind his back his hidden psychic battleaxe and smashed with Axel's powerful axe.

"It's damageable, don't look." Nova joked, as his battleaxe extended it's height and suddenly became a rope to keep Axel under control. "How did you?!" Axel yelled in shock, but Nova silenced him by strangling him through psychic means, before disabling his movements and leave him hanging in the sky upside down.

"Get me down, Cloak!" Axel waved his hands desperately. "You would like to look at that bush before coming." Nova grinned, as he pointed to the bush beside the enraged Cloak. Out jumped Benjamin from the bush, and smacked Cloak in the face. Cloak slammed into the Sky, in the disguise of a tree of course, and Sky used his trunk to knock Cloak back.

"The tree's alive!" Cloak gasped, but he had no time to think about that. A wooden plank attacked him and he tried to dodge in every way but to no avail. "The plank can move!" Cloak gasped. It couldn't, of course. The invisible Smarty was using it as a weapon, using it to smack Cloak every now and then.

Robin transformed into a quiet squirrel to an angry lion, hunting for prey. The lion roared and jumped at Cloak, as if he was a zebra for a hungry lion to feast on. Robin tore some of Cloak's cloak off, but from Cloak's hand appeared a staff with a skeleton on it. Cloak used the staff to knock Robin away, and then getting up.

"You think it would be nice to ambush me?! I will show you the might of my power!" Cloak raised his staff and lightning struck. Three trees collapsed as lightning destroyed them. Sky and G.J quickly jumped out of the tree as lightning destroyed it.

"Eat this!" Benjamin dangled in a tree and leaped at Cloak, snarling every now and then. "Give me that!" Benjamin snatched the staff through his teeth and tossed it to Robin, who gobbled the staff down.

"Let's see what you can do without your staff, shall we?" Nova chuckled, and his finger began moving. Cloak thought that it was silly and tried to run forward, but he hit his nose. "Ooooff!!"

"What?!" Cloak looked at Nova, who was grinning cunningly at him. "I created an invisible house around you, that only I can see. Of course there's an exit. However, I will kill you before you can find it…." Nova fired a psychic blast from his palm before Cloak could even get the chance to scream.

Nova put off the fire created from the blast very easily, with just a swish of his finger. The invisible house was gone too. "That was great! We've seen everything from inside that hole." Rick grinned, as he jumped out of the woodpecker's hole. Richard followed, shooting a thumbs-up sign.

"We'll find Benny now. Please wait a moment while I read his location." Nova paused solemnly and closed his eyes, focusing.

**(A/N) I hoped that was interesting. More alien encounters will come on the way, don't worry. **


	18. Dangerous! Trapped in a Shark!

**(A/N)**

**Four down and six aliens to go! When will these aliens appear? And will the brothers be able to locate Benny? Find out yourself!**

Finally Nova opened his eyes. "Well?" Benjamin jumped at him. "He's near a train. The train is near the Bandit Camp." Nova answered. "Let's go!" Jin said. "It will be faster to reach by flying." Nova said.

Robin transformed into an eagle and Smarty, Rick, and Richard went on board. Nova summoned a big glider and jumped on it. Jin and G.J jumped onto the glider along with Nova. Benjamin could easily leap there. Sky began possessing a singing bird who could fly.

"Let's fly!" Nova grinned, and punched a button on his glider. Soon, it was flying away. Robin followed, as Benjamin did a great leap. Sky caught up quickly, and flew alongside Robin.

"Wow, we can almost see the entire Maple Island from here!" Smarty commented. "I've got a phobia of heights." Rick groaned, and continued, "luckily I didn't board the glider."

Everyone couldn't help laughing at this. "Look, a mountain with two aliens!" Jin pointed. Sure enough, a high mountain with two aliens glancing around was clear enough to see. "Nine of the chosens!" one of the aliens pointed, and the other alien looked up immediately.

"My name is Nifty, a bandit who has practiced the art of using dark art magic to kill!" Nifty introduced himself. "And this is Golem, my rock-hard partner!" Nifty nodded to Golem, who looked like he was made of stones.

"Big fists." Smarty whispered, and Robin nodded in agreement. "We'll take you out easily. Eat the power of my axe!" Nova called upon his battleaxe immediately, and attacked through various means. "I use magic too!" Nifty jumped at the attacking battleaxe as he withdrew a sharp pointed dark dagger. "Evil Dagger, strike now!" Nifty pointed his dagger at the battleaxe and the dagger split into a hundred daggers and clashed with the struggling battleaxe.

"Ahhhh!!!" Rick ducked as two daggers flew at him. Richard fell off Robin and Robin caught him by perching his claws on his shoulders. Benjamin landed on the mountain and snarled at Golem, whose fist attacked brutally in reply. Benjamin jumped away, of course, and leaped forward to smack Golem, but he crossed his arms together and a shield made out of stone dug it's way out of the ground and protected Golem, firing earth blasts at the same time. Benjamin ducked as an earth blast whined above his head.

Nova, who was still fighting away the daggers, muttered something and a fiery dragon appeared behind Nifty. "That's the spell to summon a dragon." Nova grinned, as his battleaxe began spinning, knocking away all the daggers that touched it.

"I will finish up your dragon in one strike." Nifty promised, and threw a dagger at the dragon's neck, but it roared and a barrier came out of nowhere. The dagger hit the barrier and vanished in a puff of smoke. "I'm not getting outsmarted!" Nifty yelled, and leaped at the dragon, but the barrier appeared once again and Nifty was thrown back, almost falling off the mountain.

Robin transformed back into a human. "I will fly off first with Smarty, Rick and Richard first if you don't mind!" he called, as he dodged one of Golem's punches. Benjamin came to the rescue, and kicked Golem in the shoulder. "Go ahead! These aliens are keeping us behind anyway, and we need to be fast!" Benjamin said. Robin nodded and went into eagle mode again, with Smarty, Richard and Rick on his back.

Jin waved as he knocked at Nifty from behind. Before Nifty could even turn around, the dragon began attacking without mercy, firing psychic blasts from his mouth all the time. Nifty shielded every blast, but Nova, who had got past the daggers, attacked from behind. Nifty went flying and the dragon attacked fired a heavy blast to add to the impact. Nifty yelled as he flew into the water.

Nova teleported himself into the water, where he found Nifty supporting himself with a spell that allowed him to breath underwater. Nova supplied himself with the same spell and struck Nifty by his hood with an awesome hard dynamic punch. Nifty knocked into a shark, who began chasing him at once.

Nova chanted words and a terrifying current blew Nifty into the shark's stomach, but the current affected Nova as well. He tried to scream but he couldn't open his mouth underwater. Nova tried to swim away but the currents didn't seem to like that and threw him at the shark, who opened his mouth as the currents washed the psychic-powered teen into the shark's body.

"Help!" Nova yelled, finding himself able to talk as he clung on to the shark's dangerous teeth. He jumped away immediately as the teeth tried to stab him. Nova saw an entrance leading to the shark's throat. Before he could try to move away, the shark swallowed a large amount of water which pushed Nova into the entrance of the throat, and Nova yelled as he fell down, down, down deeper into the shark's body with tremendous amount of water.

"Ooooff!!" Nova said, as his butt touched the shark's stomach. In here, he found a wrecked boat, a hundred and one dead anchovies, and fifty dead tunas. A wriggling lobster who was close to death was stationed at a corner.

Nifty appeared from the shadows and began shouting at Nova. "Curses, boy!" then began shouting things at him like "stupid noob!" and "old noob in the gut!"

Nova attacked him with another wave and he was forced to another part of the stomach. "Stupid fool!" Nifty shrieked, as the wave carried him away. "The silly fool." Nova muttered. A few sailors with a few tins of food sat in the corner miserably. One was digging for food in his food tin.

"Did the shark swallow you too?" Nova asked. "Yes. I am Capt. Frank, and me' crew and I were sailing toward Orbis from Victoria Island." Capt. Frank said. "Have you been swallowed up too?"

"Yep." Nova replied. "And for your info, the shark isn't near Victoria Island anymore. I assume we're below a mountain in Maple Island now." Nova continued, as he examined a damp and broken lamp in a puddle of water.

Nova remembered Nifty and teleported himself to where Nifty had been washed to. He found Nifty trying to break open a hole in the shark by stabbing his dagger at the stomach walls. Nova caught Nifty by surprise by using an invisible gripping force to haul him up into the air.

"Good night." Nova muttered, as two cannons appeared and fired a dozen cannonballs at the struggling Nifty.

BOOM!!!!!

Nova was thrown back as flames erupted. A hole was burned and Nova ran out immediately, yelling at Capt. Frank at his crew frantically to escape quickly at the same time. The shark was burning and Nova assumed it would explode in ten seconds. Fortunately, Capt. Frank escaped in time, but the rest of his crew was destroyed along with the shark, ripped into pieces.

Nova chanted some words and his personal psychic submarine appeared. Nova swam in along with the still terrified Capt. Frank. "Welcome aboard. I'll drive you to Southperry. It's the nearest town from here." Nova said, and Capt. Frank nodded, shivering. Nova did a magic trick and a towel appeared out of thin air. He tossed it at Capt. Frank with him thanking Nova profusely.

**(A/N) I hope it was exciting! Benny is still missing, and Nova has just escaped from a terrifying shark! Don't miss the next chapter! **


	19. Killing Golem

**(A/N) **

**I'm back. I do wish DarnedNoob will review my stories fast so I can write fast too. **

Golem howled as he punched G.J hard. G.J staggered back, and Benjamin took over. Sky tried to possess Golem, but his rock-hard body was more than enough to keep Sky away. Benjamin went head-to-head with the defense professional beast.

"Golem drive you into water!" Golem growled, and tried to punch Benjamin but he leapt away quickly. Golem moved forward and Benjamin stood on his hands before his two legs kicked out and damaged the foul rock beast, but it did little damage. Golem bumped into Sky.

"Get off me!" Sky screamed, as Golem crushed Sky without mercy. Benjamin ran over quickly. Golem saw this and flung Sky into the water before kicking out at Benjamin. He dodged easily, of course.

"Oh no, Sky." Jin muttered, as he and G.J stared at the falling Sky yelling for help. With a loud splash, they heard Sky land in the water. Sky was struggling to keep afloat.

"Possess the sea, Sky!" Jin called. Sky clung onto the bottom of the mountain so as to not to sink. He possessed the sea quickly, and soon raging waves began attacking the mountain.

"I'm water!" a booming voice said from the waves, and a cheeky face appeared. "Good, he's there!" G.J grinned. Just then, Golem ran over as he tried to shake Benjamin off. "Look out, G.J, he's going to kick you off!" Benjamin warned, but it was too late. G.J was forced into the water and screamed as he dropped into the water with a splash.

"You okay?" a voice asked, and G.J turned. Sky's face stared back at him. G.J pointed at his nose. "I know you can't breathe. I'll force you up!" Sky suggested, and suddenly, a current pushed G.J up, up, up. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was at the surface. A vibration was going on below his feet.

"That's the current which is keeping you afloat. Now, don't move or you'll sink." Sky instructed, and G.J nodded as he spluttered out water.

Back on top of the mountain, Golem was trying hard to shake off Benjamin but he got in return hard punches and kicks instead. At the corner, Jin was watching the fight in total amusement. Golem dug some soil and threw pieces of soil at Benjamin. Some soil hit Benjamin in the eye, blinding him.

"Get the soil off me!" Benjamin yelled, but Golem had already squeezed him like a sponge and tossed him into the water. Benjamin yelled as he landed with a splash. Sky summoned another current to push Benjamin afloat.

"I'll just wash that soil off your face, yeah?" Sky said, and suddenly a wave arrived and washed Benjamin away, causing him to fall underwater. The soil flew from his face immediately. Benjamin tried to scream but only water entered his mouth. He spit them out at once. Benjamin looked down, and a current pushed him up again.

"You didn't have to do that!" Benjamin yelled, and the a cackling sound bubbled up. "I can very well go up myself, thank you." Benjamin retorted in response, and leaped up high to the top of the mountain. "Amazing leap." G.J commented. "Thanks." Benjamin called, from the mountain top.

Golem swiped a fist at Jin, while he ducked and kicked Golem, causing almost no damage at all. Benjamin jumped at Golem who was doing a quick victory dance.

SMACK!

A huge smack brought Golem crashing to the edge of the mountain. Benjamin kept attacking, and finally he pushed Golem into the sea. Golem yelled as the waves destroyed him.

Sky pushed G.J to ground and he flew out of the sea onto land too. They were stationed at the bottom of the mountain. "Got a rope?" G.J asked, and Sky produced a short rope. "I mean a long rope. And a hook." G.J said, and Sky produced a hook and a 100meter long rope.

"Benjamin! You hear me?" G.J called, and Benjamin looked down curiously. "Yeah, I read you, I read you." he chuckled. "I'll throw the rope up. You catch it and hold it so we can climb up!" G.J yelled, and as soon as Benjamin nodded, G.J threw the other end of the rope as high as he could, and Benjamin caught it firmly. G.J stuck the hook in the mountain wall as he climbed to help him climb.

In a few minutes, G.J finally made it to the top of the mountain, panting and sweating. Sky followed behind, with the same look. Sweat trickled down his grinning face.

**(A/N) I started writing at 6.30p.m and had to stop at 7.00p.m to 8.00p.m. Well, I'm finished anyway. Well, where is Benny and Nova? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	20. The Last and Stupidest Chapter

**(A/N) **

**I'm back. I want to finish this story up quickly so I can move on to another story….. It's a secret! No spoilers!! Oh, yeah and this is the lamest chapter ever. Sadly, it's also the last chapter. **

Nova dropped Capt. Frank off at the Southperry Port. "I can get to Victoria Island myself from here. Thank you, my lad." Capt. Frank said gratefully, and walked over to a tall sailor with a smug-looking face.

Nova waved and punched a button. The submarine exits closed and Nova went underwater again. He gunned the engine hard. He wasn't in deep water, so there weren't any sharks or underwater creatures. Only small fishes swimming past.

Nova turned to a radio with the words 'Location Radio' above it. Nova punched in buttons at the Alphabet Pad just beside the Location Radio. The buttons spelled B-E-N-N-Y. The Location Radio immediately began barking, "Benny is near Amherst, far northeast of here."

Nova's eyebrows pressed against his eyes as he gunned the engine harder.

_**Meanwhile, in Hidden Peach Forest, North of Amherst….**_

"Urrr…" Benny mumbled, as he tripped on a branch and crumbled down. He picked himself up and continued walking. He stared at a sign that said 'South to Amherst.'

Benny ran to the southern direction. He was thirsty and hungry, and his bruises needed some First Aid.

He panted as he arrived at the entrance of Amherst. He walked aimlessly into a shop. "Hey. Do you want to buy some potions?" the lady standing at the counter was yawning. "What do they do?" Benny asked. "They heal you, duh." the lady answered, and held out a potion bottle with red gooey stuff inside and said, "one for 20 mesos."

"I don't have any." Benny muttered. "Get lost, kid." the lady said, and was about to put back the potion when Benny smashed the woman's face with his fist. She fainted within seconds. Benny turned the shop upside down before stealing the potion and running out of the shop.

Benny drunk the potion and immediately he felt better. His wounds were gone. Benny tossed the bottle at the potion shop door and there was the sound of glass shattering. He grinned as he walked away, hands in pockets.

At Amherst Port, Nova climbed out of his sub and it disappeared. Nova walked past a girl quizzing a boy wearing a green cap. Some people were marketing in a nearby super mart. "There's Benny." Nova grinned, and hurried over to the energetic teen.

"Hey, Nova." Benny waved, and Nova nodded. "What are you doing here? And what's with that train which took you away?" Nova began firing questions, and Benny related the whole story to him.

Robin was listening nearby, with Richard, Rick and Smarty. Robin flew down and shapeshifted back. "Hello." Nova greeted the three. Smarty nodded.

At that moment, Benjamin leaped over, with G.J, Sky and Jin sitting on him. He was almost out of breath and collapsed, but felt better when the three teens sitting on him stood up.

Suddenly, three meteors came crashing down and hit a restaurant. The restaurant exploded. Everyone cringed.

Three aliens stood at the place where the meteors had crashed. "My name is Skellyfire." a skeleton introduced himself. This skeleton was on fire, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I am Jaws." a shark-like alien with fins of a shark and jaws of a shark growled. "And I'm SpiderFighter." an alien with the features of a human and features of a spider combined glared at us.

The aliens lunged at the brothers and they shrugged and charged forward. And then….

"BATTERY LOW, BATTERY LOW." a warning flashed out of the gameboy.

"Oh shit." I groaned, as the gameboy switched off automatically. Suddenly, the phone rang. RING RING RING!!

The phone almost dropped and I snatched it. "Hello?" I barked. "Hello, hello!!!! Are you Pokeshipper99 of Fanfiction!! I'm DarnedNoob, you know the guy who always reviews your fanfics, and…"

"Yeah, right. I'll meet you on Fanfiction." I groaned, and cut the call. Just then, another call rang and I jumped in fright. I sighed and answered the phone. "I'm Crappishh!!! Aren't you Pokeshipper99? We're in Fanfiction! You know…"

I cut the call again and threw the phone at the wall, so as to break it. "Now nothing will disturb me." I said angrily, and went to turn on my computer to begin writing the 900th chapter of my longest story in Fanfiction.

"Mom! Send my gameboy for repair." I called, sighing.

**(A/N) That was lame, I know. LOL….. Remember to read my next story: Runescape CID Investigators. **


End file.
